it's suite love
by justmyluck12345
Summary: zac and vanessa are best friend but what happens when the hsm cast are stuck in a luxury hotel suite for 6 months will new loves blossom
1. Chapter 1

**summary :Zac and Vanessa are best friends what happens when the whole hsm cast get put in a luxury hotel suite and are locked in there for 6 months never getting out will new loves fly **

**Sunday morning at Vanessa apartment**

**Omg we have to go shopping if I am ever going to stay in a hotel suite for a whole six months" Ashley said**

**I know what you mean" Vanessa**

**And this is a good time to have a big party Ashley**

**Ok sure whatever but for now lets call momo and tell her to go to the mall and meet us there" Vanessa**

**At the mall**

**Hey mo they said in unison **

**Hey**

**Vanessa "I want to get new bikini's and pj's"**

**Ok then let's get started then mo said**

**Ash and mo both laughed **

**Ok let's move v said**

**I like this bikini v said**

**Well then go try it on ash said. Vanessa came out and was wearing a pink poka doted bikini **

**Omg it looks so good on you ash said **

**I am just so excited about tomorrow mo said ok you'll turn to try on your bikini's v said**

**Ok im next ash said **

**She went in the dressing room ****and came out with a blue and black stripped bikini. Wow ash you look hot in that bikini mo said she is so right v said it looks that good ash said. Totally v said. Ok then I'll buy it mo it's your turn **

**She came out of the dressing room wearing a red bikini with little flowers here and there **

**It look to cute on you mo v said absolutely ash said **

**So they all bought there bikini's and went to the pj's v bought short pink bootie shorts with a white tank top ash bought a red tank top with black storts and mo bought pink silk pajamas **

**After 5 hoours of shopping they went there separate ways and pack there stuff ready to go to the hotel the next day **

**So what's in store when everyone is at the hotel wait for the next chapter. Sorry it was so short next chapter will be longer I am just starting put your reviews and the next chapter may be out today or tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously Ashley Monique and Vanessa went shopping bought new pj's and bikini's and after 5 hours of shopping let tree girls went there separate ways and packed there stuff for tomorrow to go to the hotel

The next day

All the cast Corbin Zac Lucas Vanessa Ashley and Monique were in there limo driving to the hotel (it takes about two hours two get there ) so for those two hours they all talked and laughed and just had a good time

At the hotel

Ash and mo are at the front desk getting checked in

Manager: I'm sorry but it says here that there are only three bedrooms

But we have six people we need six beds ash said

Manager well there are two couches that are connected to two of the rooms

Ok well I guess we will work what we got mo said

BACK WITH THE CAST

So what's up with the rooms Corbin said well they said there are only 3 rooms with only 3 beds ash said

So what are we going to do Lucas asked

I guess we will have to split into pairs so I will go with Corbin Ashley will go with Lucas and Vanessa you go with zac

But v said

No buts v just go ash said

The whole gang went up to there suite

Omg it is so amazing inside the suite was was a huge in ground pool a jucusi with a movie room a gym 3 huge beds a giant kitchen living and a game room and a small bar it was the suite they had ever saw

Well let's not just stand here lets go and unpack and go swimming

So they got unpack and had there own little pool party then the girls got a little crazy and had a little to much alcohol and got drunk

I think you girls had to much fun zac said to ash mo and v

What are you talking about zzzzaaacchhhy v said ok you definitely had to much alcohol zac said I guess it's time to put these girls to bed said Corbin your probably right Corbin before our party gets out of hand Lucas said ok ill take v you take ash and Corbin take Monique Zac said Zac picked v up bridal style and layed her on the bed night v she was passed out on the bed and so were the other girls

The next day v woke up and had a painful headache she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower 20 minutes later Vanessa came out with only a bra and panies and was about to get the clothes she forgot when she saw zac only in his boxers

She looked at him and he looked at her 5 seconds later she ran back in the bathroom

Vanessa's p.o.v

He looked so sexy with his muscular arms and 12 pack Vanessa knew right then and there she wanted him

Zac's p.o.v

Vanessa looked so hot in that baby blue bra and bottom and zac knew that he wanted Vanessa just as much as she wanted him

Back to normal

Vanessa opened the bathroom door and saw Zac she ran and jumped into his arms and stared kissing him Zac backed is way to the bed Vanessa was laying on top of Zac and after 15 minutes of making out Zac was about to un hook Vanessa bra but Corbin came in oh sorry was I interrupting something Corbin said yeh and do you knock much Zac said

Maybe you should lock the door and this wouldn't of happened

Whatever Corbin what did you want to tell me and Zac

Oh well Lucas is ordering room service and wanted to know if you guys wanted anything

I'll have some pancakes eggs and bacon with a side of orange juice Zac said

And how about you Vanessa Corbin asked

Oh I will just have some milk

Are you sure your not hungry

Yeh I'm fine

Ok Corbin

Well I'm going to get my clothes on now and you can take your shower

Ok before I do I want to tell that I love you

Good because I love you too gives him a quick peck on the lips

5 minutes later Corbin came and banged on bathroom door

Zac get out here it's Vanessa zac came rushing out with a robe on

What about Vanessa

We were just talking and all of sudden she passed out I don't know what happened

Zac rushed over to Vanessa picked her up and took her over to the couch

Someone call a doctor and quick

Ok I will Ashley said v are you okay zac said and slapped Vanessa cheek lightly

The doctor is coming ash said so you'll don't know what happened she just passed out

Yeh man we were just sitting here talking and all of a sudden she just passed out corbin

20 minutes later the doctor had came and checked out Vanessa

So doc is she going to be ok

Sorry to cut it here but that's it for today you will be able to find out what happened to Vanessa tomorrow I tried to make this chapter a little longer thanks for reading


	3. update

update

im really sorry about not putting the third chapter I was really busy this weekend and I will try to put up the next chapter tomorrow and thanks for all the reviews


	4. Chapter 3

Previously on its suite love Vanessa passed out the doctor came and her and was just about to tell zac what wrong with Vanessa read on and see!!!!!!!!!!

Zac: doc what happened to her

Doc: she seems to be stressed about something and looks like she hasn't been eating in a while

Zac: do you know why

Doc: I have no idea maybe she can tell one you'll

Everyone looked at zac

Zac: I guess that will be me (inside bedroom where Vanessa was laying down on the bed)

Vanessa: hey zac

Zac: hey Vanessa look I just talked to the doctor and he said that you may be stressed about something

Vanessa: really?????????

Zac: yeh Vanessa so if there is anything you need to tell me just tell me ok

Vanessa: wweeeelll

Zac: come on Vanessa its ok just tell me

Vanessa (starts to cry) before we came to the hotel like Friday night my parents got in a big fight and I heard them talk about getting a divorce

Zac: oh Vanessa its okay you don't know for sure some people say stuff because there mad that's all

Vanessa: I know zac but I was just so worried I started not to eat

Zac: Vanessa you shouldn't do that to yourself it could possibly kill you

Vanessa: I'm sorry zac it just was so stressful

Zac: it's ok ness just promise me that you will never do this again

Vanessa: I promise and I love you so much zac I don't know what I'd do without you

Zac: I love you too

Back to the rest of the group

Ashley: are you gonna be ok nessa

Vanessa: yeh thanks ash ill be fine

Doc: ok well miss hudgens I going to need you to rest for the next week

Vanessa: ok thanks doc (doctor leaves)

Zac: alright Vanessa you heard the man off to bed

Vanessa leaves

Ashley: so what's up with Vanessa

Zac: she told that her parents had talked about getting a divorce and she was so worried that she stopped eating so you'll help keep an eye on her and watch her

They all agree

The next day

Corbin: good morning Vanessa here is your breakfast that we all cooked for you

Vanessa: thanks you guys but you all don't need to do this just because I wasn't eating before I don't need you all to watch to make sure

Monique: we know v but we were all so scared yesterday and all of us don't want it to happen again

Vanessa: thanks you guys but I can eat own my own I don't need your help

Zac: ok v we are just making sure

3 months had past zanessa was going strong but afer a while the cast had gotten so bored. Then the boys thought of a prank that they could pull on the girls

Corbin: so does everyone know the plan

Lucas: yes now let's start

Corbin: alright in 3, 2, 1 start

Zac: oh girlssssss

Ash,mo,and nessa: what

Lucas: look what we have gummy worms

Vanessa: uuuuuuuuu yummy

Corbin: do you'll want one

Mo: duh corbin now give them to us

Zac: well actually we were going to feed you them like you girls were queens

Ashley: what's the catch

Lucas: we are just being nice now you girls sit down close your eyes and open your mouth

Vanessa: ok

They sat on the couch leaned back closed there eyes

The boys pulled out a bag of real worms they each took one

Lucas, corbin, and zac ; here you go and each dropped one real worm in there mouth

Each girl started chewing then 5 sec later the girl faces turned bright green and through u the worm on the floor

Vanessa: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ashley: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Monique: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ashley: I just ate a real worm ahhh she squealed

Mo: you guys are so gonna get revenge

Vanessa: yeh this means war so get ready for some pay back

Corbin: ohhhhh we are so scared corbin said sarcastically

Lucas: yeh girls bring it on we are ready for whatever challenge you have

Vanessa: zac I can't believe you were in on this you are so gonna get it

So that was it for this chapter next time find out what the girls payback plan is and if any new loves will spark thanks or reading and put your reviews


End file.
